Brad del Riccio no Rakuen (Moosified version)
by MooseCrew
Summary: TheMooseCrew has decided that often a wonderful concept can be wasted if put in the hands of those that don't know how to use it. As such, we have decided to bring hope to this wasteland! We present to you the first ever "Flip my Fiction," where we take lackluster fanfictions, and, if nothing else, make them bearable. (Moosified version) Harem and average protagonist.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was walking down my normal pathway when the world started to change.

"Is the world sinking?" I said, honestly confused.

Oh. The world isn't sinking I'm just stuck in quicksand. Wait, I'm stuck in quicksand.

"Amy heeeeelp!" I screamed. No answer. Looks like I have to get out of this myself.

*Several minutes later

Ah, I made it several times worse. My body that's definitely not hedgehog like is now up to its waist in this monstrous piece of nature known as quicksand.

It's been an hour now and the sand has officially reached my neck. Why it's going so slow, I don't know. There's been no sign of Amy. A few squirrels have passed me but they didn't even spare me a second glance. I never realized how unwanted I was until now. I'm long past the stage of panic, all that's left is me wallowing in my own despair.

*Sigh* My head's about to go under and the last thing I'll ever see is .

"Goodbye " I said. I feel kind of bad for wearing that sunscreen now. Oh well, it doesn't matter since I'm done for. That was the last thing I thought before I succumbed to darkness.

xxXXxx

Cubes.

Cubes everywhere. That's was my first thought as I woke up. However, there was one thought that conquered all others. was gone. I'm honestly not sure what made me feel worse. Me being stranded in this strange world or my loss of

After I got over my shock I slowly got up to check out my situation. The clouds, the sun, the ocean everything was made of cubes. My first feeling was confusion. I bent over to feel the ground. My hands felt nothing but normal grass like I was in my own world, but actually seeing the ground it was flatter than a loli simply flat. I then looked up in the sky looking for the slightest sign of and all I saw was some yellow square monster that must be the sun in this world.

"You are nothing compared to " I mumbled under my breath. I have to move on, it's what he would of have wanted. After focusing on the details of the things near me I noticed a chest not far off into a forest. Looking inside I found a guidebook, a wooden hoe, and one sign. (There was an apple too but it's not that important)

"Great" I said happy about the hoe. If there's one thing I knew about it was hoes.

"Let's go hoe" I said. All of the sudden I felt a tug in the hand I was holding him in.

Could it be communicating with me?

"What's that hoe? You want me to look in my guidebook?"

I open the guide book and am shocked by what I see. Creepers, Skeletons, Endermen, a seemingly limitless amount of monsters are written down. What's more is that they're all made out of cubes. My hoe really knew what he was talking about when he told me to look at this, it's really important. Flipping through the pages I find a map. 'Minecraftia' is what it's titled. All I see a circle of land uncovered and an arrow in the middle of it.

"That must be me." I assumed. I'm going to have to find out more about it later I assume. For now I'll go back to the beginning of the guide book and follow it's 'Minecraft for Dummies section'. The word Minecraft sounds familiar but it's probably not important.

Alright, step 1 says to go get some wood. It has a picture of someone hitting a tree. I slowly look at the tree and then my hand.

"Huh, okay let's give this a shot." I said as I started boxing with the tree. My suspicion gradually turned into amazement as I was feeling no pain from hitting a solid piece of wood; and to make it even more amazing the wood started to form cracks and eventually broke off into a small cube like block on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it in a mild state of I got over my shock I held the block above my head in triumph.

"On to the next step!" I exclaimed while opening the guidebook to the next page. Step 2 says to build a crafting table.

"How the hell do I do that?" I wondered.

As I said this my trusty hoe whispered: "Use your mind my nigga"

All of the sudden my mind transformed into my own unique user interface giving me an inventory screen with a small crafting square in the corner. I continue to use my mind powers to place the wooden block I have into the table and I got the wood the book said I needed for a crafting table. I then proceeded to build the crafting table I now hold in my grasp.

I place it down with a nice "Huzzah!" The book has a list of things to make and I take my time to punch down some more trees and build my materials. I end up with a wooden sword, pickaxe, axe, shovel and of course my hoe. I put the book away in my mind and decide to explore for a little bit. I remember it said something about towns so maybe I'll find one.

 **Hello everyone this is my first time ever posting fanfiction so please leave feedback on how I can improve. Even just your thoughts on the chapter is fine.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2

It's been a little while since I entered the forest and so far I am terrified. I've heard hisses, growls, bones clacking together, there's been no end to the noises! A quick look to the right and I suddenly see it, four blood red eyes staring me down. Faster than my mind could process, I started sprinting away. As I was sprinting with my only goal to stay alive I notice a light at the edge of the forest. With no time for hesitation I head in that last lunge is all it takes and I make it out of the forest and see it. The village I've only seen in books. Then everything went black.

 **xxXXxx**

I groggily open my eyes and am shocked by what I see. A cubed monstrosity with a nose not unlike Squidward's from Spongebob. With a quick uppercut I knock the person standing above me out. I hear a sound hitting the ground similar to the sound of a sack of potatoes falling. I quickly get up and look for my hoe. I do a quick search of the room and end up going inside the chest next to my bed. There he was.

"I knew it." I whispered. "You can mess with me but the moment my hoe is touched the gloves are off." I proceed to take out my wooden sword while getting ready to slaughter every living being in a 3 mile radius.

"No please, I have a family!" spoke the frightened villager.

" _Wait a minute, I have a family too. I can't kill this man."_ I thought.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little startled whenever someone touches my hoe." all of the sudden I have a flashback of Mr. Sun. "I've already lost too much" a single tear rolls down my face.

"It's okay you're in good hands now, my name is Tim." said the now identified Tim.

"The rest of your stuff is in that chest over there" he said pointing to the chest on the side of my bed "Here, let me show you around the village" he said offering his hand to me.

"I would love that" I spoke.

 **Hello my readers. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to all! I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and writes a review. Even if you think it's terrible review and tell me what exactly is terrible.**


	3. Chapter 3

one hour later

"Listen Tim, I'm sorry I was so violent earlier." I said with my voice tinged with regret. After living my life with my only goal being Amy something inside of me just snapped when she didn't even wonder where I was while I was stuck in that quicksand. I was there for hours slowing dying.

No one helped.

No one noticed.

But it's okay now because I have this village. Tim was kind enough to show me around I was ecstatic to meet potential friends. However, one thing I've noticed is that each of these people look the same with small variations. They all have that same squidward nose with those derpy ass arms. But who am I to care about a person's appearance…

"Hey Tim, so about this world you were explaining, Minecraftia I believe you called it. Do you mind explaining it again?" I said without being able to keep the doubt from my voice.

"Sure thing Brad. Minecraftia is a world full of biomes and mobs. While biomes simply affect the landscape of the area you're in the mobs are what you should actually think. The basic ones, like cows, sheep and pigs are animals that are our main source of food but the dangerous ones are what you need to listen closely to. Each of them has their own king and princess." Tim patiently explained.

"Wait, you mean like the spider that attacked me last night?" I asked, making sure there was a connection.

"That's correct." Tim responded, happy to have somewhere to start. "The spider is one type of dangerous mob. Their princess is known as Silk. Do **not** start a fight with her or any of the princesses. One mob by itself is something the village needs to work together to take down but a princess? They can destroy us all easily." he finished with a grim look on his face.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to remember that." I said.

"The remaining dangerous mobs are zombies, skeletons and creepers. Each have their own respective prince/princesses which are Rot, Skelly and equally dang-

*smash*

All of the sudden a crash outside interrupted him.

As we check to see what's going we hear various villagers screaming.

"Ahhhh we're all gonna die!"

"No, not my cabbages!"

" _My god, not the cabbages_ " I dreadfully thought.

I turn to Tim about to ask him what's going on but he looks like he's about to cry.

"No not again" he muttered "we need to hurry and run Brad" he then proceeded to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

I squint my eyes trying to get a better view when I see what everyone is running from. It's a… small girl wearing a black top and skirt?

"It's Silk the spider princess" a villager screams.

"Oh. Oh shit." My mind processes faster than I ever thought possible.

" _She's the princess?! The person I should avoid at all cost, the person who could wipe out the entire village effortlessly? But she's just a little girl._


End file.
